The Tiger And The Bear
by mandaree1
Summary: A series of drabbles about the relationship between a teenage El Tigre and the villainous El Oso.
1. Date Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own El Tigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera**

**Summary: A series of drabbles about the relationship between a teenage El Tigre and the villainous El Oso.**

**Title: The Tiger And The Bear**

**Drabble: Date Night**

**...**

Tonight was the night.

They'd been mating partners for a while. It'd been nice, having someone other than the bears to hold close at night, but he wanted more than that. He was a villain, and villains were greedy, especially when it came to bed partners.

His ear twitched, legs swinging dangerously over the edge of the high building. The top of the building, though it was high enough to set in a good bout of vertigo, was ironically one of the safer places in the dangerous cesspool that was Miracle City. He should know, after all, he was one of its dangers.

"Hey, man." He lumbered next to him, carefully seating himself on the edge. Praying that the ledge was strong enough to hold them, he fiddled with his paws and shivered at the feel of the breeze in his swinging legs. "What'chu doing?"

"Nothing much, just keeping an ear out for trouble." He twitched said ear once again. His lack of reaction proved to the larger man what he'd suspected all along: he'd heard him coming up.

He giggled, flicking the ear with a claw. It twitched back and forth before settling into its original position. He coolly glanced at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin'." He glanced back at the city below, taking in the familiar noise of car alarms, yelling, and the odd random explosion. "Slow night?"

"Yup." He popped the end of the word. In his boredom, he began tapping his claws on the concrete.

"Why don't chu go hang out with that friend of yours?" He shrugged.

"Frida's busy, the arcades closed, and I'm not in the mood to sleep." He sighed, leaning back, his hands subconsciously grabbing the railing for support. "The night just won't end." He grunted sourly, closing his eyes in weary irritation.

"So, uh..." He fiddled with his hands, nervously eyeing the ground far below. "You wanna go rob a bank or somethin', then?"

He startled, green eyes quickly snapping to his own. Taking a few seconds to search for a lie or joke, he finally spoke. "You're... You're not kidding?"

He shook his head. "You want me-" He pointed to himself, sharp claws comfortably resting against the fabric of his suit yet not tearing it. "To go _bank robbing_ with you?" He pointed towards his chest, carefully avoiding _actually_ touching him in fear of cutting the skin.

"Yeah, man. I mean, if you wants to. If you don't wants too, that's cool."

"No, no! I won't to go, I'm just... surprised. Bank robbing's always been a one guy gig for you."

"It is! Well, usually it is. I just thought it'd make things more fun. I'd gets away with the moneys, yous wouldn't be bored no more."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled, pointing his clawed thumb towards the sky in a thumbs up.

* * *

"That was _awesome_!" He cheered, bursting into his cave with a wicked grin, claws outstretched.

"You're tellin' me!" He excitedly walked in after him, hands full with large bags of money. He dropped the bags by the couch. "You know, man, this is the first robbery I've gotten away with in a whiles, man."

"With El Tigre by your side, those cops were trembling in their shoes." He smirked. "The sheriff is going to kill me when he finds out about this, you know."

"You're scared of the chief?" He laughed. "He's a pansy."

"You haven't seen him mad." He shivered, habitually looking over and stretching his claws, looking them over in the dim lighting.

"So, uh, man." He sat down on his bed, patting it with paw. "You wanna stay the night?"

"Here? I wish I could, but... my dad's starting to get suspicious. If he finds out, he's gonna go nuts."

"He's, uh... he don't like this?" He gestured to the two of them, mouth dipping into a frown. He waved his hands.

"No, no, he won't care about you being a guy. It's the whole 'evil villain' thing that'd tick him off."

His frown deepened. "I thought chus _was_ a villain."

"I'm undecided."

"Oh, right. I forget. Anyway, you sure you don't want to stay the night? We don't gots to do anything, we could just... you know, talk."

"Talk?" His brow scrunched. "You're full of surprises tonight." He glanced at the sky outside, taking quick note of the position of the moon. "Eh, why not. I've got a few hours."

Late that night, he smiled at the ceiling, curled up with his bed partner. His first date night with the tiger, and nothing had gone wrong. He only hoped it would continue that way for many nights to come.


	2. Meeting The Grandpapi

**Disclaimer: I don't own El Tigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera**

**Summary: A series of drabbles about the relationship between a teenager El Tigre and the villainous El Oso.**

**Title: The Tiger And The Bear**

**Drabble: Meeting The Grandpapi**

**...**

"So..." Grandpapi scratched his chin, carefully circling the man to see him from all angles under careful scrutiny. "You is the one that is dating my grandson..."

"Uh, no offense, man, but I's kinda busy." He held up the stolen bags of money. He paused for a moment. "And you already know me."

"Eh, you've put _miles_ between yourself and the police." He carelessly waved a hand. "They'll never catch you now. Besides, this is important."

"I'd kinda like to keep myself uncaught." He shook off the bad feelings of the uncomfortable staring given to him by the older man. "And we're not dating. We're mating partn-"

"I know, I know." He interrupted with the shake of a head. "But, even still, you're one of his first physical partners. That's even more important than dating."

"First?" His mind drew a blank. "He never said anythings about that back when we started having-... wait a second!" He bent down, snarling, nose-to-nose with the older man. "Who told chu about that!?"

"You haven't exactly been keeping it quiet." He reminded him coolly, blandly eyeing him with a look that spoke of an easy win. "I overheard chu bragging about in the bar last week."

"Oh." The snarl faded away as he stood up. "Never minds then."

"Muscular, but not very bright." He commented, looking him over once again.

"Uh, thanks?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I like that you're a bad influence. You might just be the push Manny needs to be become_ evil_." He chuckled evilly, rubbing his hands together.

"But I thoughts he was gonna stay undecided." He scratched the side of his head. The topic had been the subject of multiple conversations, and he was rather sure he understood the teens thoughts about it perfectly. He didn't want to decide, so he wasn't going too. It was easy enough to understand, even to someone like himself.

The older had waved the thought away. "No, no, he _will_ choose a side. He has too. It is... a family thing."

"I don't get it..."

"Chu don't have too." He paused for a moment to decide his final impression of the man before sighing. "Alright, chu pass my test. You certainly aren't the smartest, but chu mean well enough. For a villain, that is. _But_-" Using his hat's propeller, he flew upwards until he was at eye level with the larger man. "If you _dare_ hurt_ my_ grandson, no one will _ever_ find the body."

"What body?" He sighed once again, bringing a hand up to his forehead.

"Chu're giving me a headache." He groaned. "Yeesh, you _are_ as dumb as a box of rocks. _Fine_, I'll just have to rephrase it for chu. If _anything_- and I mean _anything_- you do hurts Manny, I _will_ kill chu, and _no one_ will find _your_ body. Got it?" The man backed up a bit, a cold shiver running down his spine as he watched the dark shadow inside the small old man flashed beneath his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I gots it."

"Good." His voice lightened a tad. "I'm glad we could have this talk. Now, if you'll excuse me, I promised Manny we'd rob the jewelry store together."

"Ooh, can I come?" He asked excitedly, the bags at his feet long forgotten. Grandpapi raised an eyebrow as he shook his head.

"It's more of a grandfather-grandson type of thing. No boyfriends allowed. Besides, you_ already_ robbed a bank tonight."

"Oh, yeah." He paused, picking up the dropped bags. "I forgot."

Shaking his head, he exited the area for the nearby window and hovered high above the city, grumbling under his breath. "Why my grandson would date that moron, I will never know."

**No flames! Don't like, don't read! Review!**


	3. Acceptance (part 1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own El Tigre; The Adventures Of Manny Rivera**

**Summary: A series of drabbles about the relationship between a teenage El Tigre and the villainous El Oso.**

**Title: The Tiger And The Bear**

**Drabble: Acceptance (part 1 or 2)**

**...**

**Guest (June 8)- No, no lemon's from me. =) It's rated T, and I'm not gonna raise it any higher. **

**Guest (May 30)- Manny won't be very happy, no. =) It should be... interesting.**

**Guest (April 24)- Thank you. =) It's definitely crack, I know.**

**JustSomeoneElse- Thank you for the compliment!**

**deppyandnikky- They had a sleepover, basically. =)**

**Storyteller54- Well, thank you for at least giving it a shot!**

**Guest (April 19)- Yup, definitely a crack pairing. =)**

**...**

"Dad, you'd love me no matter what, right?"

Glancing up from the washing machine, Rodolfo took in his son's nervous twitching with an unimpressed frown. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Not yet, that you know, that's important." He paused before breaking out in a tight grin. "It's just... you would love me, no matter what, right?"

He scratched his chin. "It depends... what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I swear." He waved his arms.

"Have you and Frida finally started dating?" He perked up, the ears on his mask perking up in interest. Manny raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, no offense dad, but, ew." He mock-shuddered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What? You've been spending a lot of time with her lately, more so than usual."

The teen rolled his eyes. "Her band's got a record deal _and_ a city-wide tour going on, dad. As her co-manager, I kinda gotta help them out, so I've been really busy."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't wonder..." He trailed off, leaning against the washing machine. "Alright, so if it isn't Frida that's on your mind, then what's going on?"

"Like I said; _nothing important_." He reaffirmed, directing his gaze to the floor. "Anyway, back to the question at hand. Would you?"

"Of course." Rodolfo smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Miho... you're my son. I will accept you no matter what."

"Cool." He grinned, his confidence swelling. The smile fell into a frown.

"However, if you did something, say, turn to the side of evil, my heart would be torn to shreds in disappointment and shame. I would still love you, but I wouldn't like you very much." The grin fell.

"Oh." His confidence disappeared in an instant.

"So.." He perked up once again. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, nothing." He brushed the arm away. "I'm, uh, gonna go check up on the band. Big concert tonight, you know. I heard there's gonna be a talent scout in the crowd. Who knows? Maybe we'll get another record deal. Anyway, see you." He waved before awkwardly scampering out the room.

"Hmm..." He scratched his chin as Grandpapi strolled into the room. "Papi, have you noticed something... _off_, about Manny?"

"Off?" Grandpapi shrugged, digging through the dryer. "No, not really, why? He's a busy boy. School, helping out with Frida's career, superheroing, the like."

"I suppose..." He opened the washer, distractedly shoving the wet clothing into the dryer. "Perhaps... You know, Manny and I haven't had a father-son day lately..."

"Oh no..." The elderly man grunted, recognizing the excited tone taking over his son's face. He silently watched as the man took off out the door calling his grandsons name. He sighed and turned back to his laundry. "Poor Manny. Ah, here are my socks!" He pulled out the articles of clothing with a grin, leaving the rest of the laundry alone in favor of plotting his next heist.

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


End file.
